


Of Scarves and Men

by Nimlock



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, basically they frickle frackle into the sunset, if my future employers find this??? I hope you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlock/pseuds/Nimlock
Summary: The first time they had sex, Elias was terrified ofbreathing.





	

The first time they had sex, Elias was terrified of _breathing_. Adam’s hands were fondling his skin, legs overlapping his, leaning in; and all the while Elias leaned back—terrified of making the wrong move, being too eager, doing anything that might drive Adam away. Elias clenched his hands and barely held back a whimper as Adam brushed against a particularly sensitive patch of skin on his side. But that was everywhere. _Everywhere_ felt like the desperate taut skin of a water balloon filled past capacity.

His skin was probably sweaty and grimy, Elias thought, mind grasping for any subject that wasn’t Adam or the raw ache between his legs. It was entirely unsuccessful.

“You’re so tense,” Adam reached to pat his right cheek, “Am I doing something wrong?” He pouted, maintaining eye contact. Elias’s fraying control couldn’t stop his hips from twitching up—right into Adam’s waiting groin. Elias’s mind blanked, breaths turning erratic. His—his dick was actually in contact with another living person. One who was also hard and willing to engage in physical contact with him. He had never expected it to get this far.

“Ah, ah!” Elias ejaculated, in a pained yelp. Tears immediately stung at his eyes as he remembered every past partner’s comments on the sounds that fell uncontrollably from his mouth when aroused.

“What—what’s the matter? We’ve barely begun.” Adam looked down to a cringing Elias, covered in his own semen, sobbing as though he’d skipped past an entire relationship and was now on the break up stage. Or maybe he had. “Elias?”

“It’s your fault,” was all Adam heard from behind the hands now covering Elias’s face.

“Huh? Elias, it’s okay—”

“Gabriel said you only came to write about how we’re weird science experiments! This is why you got close to me! It’s only for your research!”

There was a silence, broken only by the chickens stirring in the background.

“Elias…” Adam started, then paused. It was close to the truth; Adam _had_ struck up a friendship with Elias to flesh out an exposé, but now… “I care about you, Elias.”

He got a sniffle in reply.

Adam wrinkled his nose, then lowered himself to the mess that was Elias, wrapping his arms around what he could reach. His dick had gone flaccid, but it wasn’t a pressing concern, as he’d come to know that Elias’s fears could run rampant if not allayed early on. He needed Elias to trust him.

“Elias,” Adam said firmly, stroking his hair, “I do care about you. You’re cute, you give great hugs, and I’d give up my favorite scarf if I could just have your dick in my ass.” Nailed it.

When he glanced up, Elias’s watery eyes were peeking at him through his fingers. “Really?” croaked Elias.

“Really,” said Adam.

“But you messed up the moment. Can we restart?” Elias grumbled. Adam thought Elias’s pout was almost good as his own.

“Sure.”

–

“Oh shit we’re stuck together.”

“That’s your fault, you hugged me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was the first time I wrote a fic that made it past 1 sentence/one paragraph. Wasn't feeling anything about the title so left it at that. Art is by me (sig is that of my nsfw tumblr blog). Cheers ♥


End file.
